<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Months Later by SaraVrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830277">Six Months Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites'>SaraVrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Huntik: Secrets &amp; Seekers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, zhante - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Zhalia finally get to spend some time together after the events of Season 02, and they go over the small steps that brought them to that point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhalia Moon/Dante Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Dante's House, Venice</span> </strong>
</p><p>It was 8am. Sun was shining through the curtains, filling the room with light, welcoming the new day. Dante unconsciously pulled Zhalia closer from under the white bedsheets; both were still half asleep, comfortable in feeling each other's warmth. Things had been way easier for them since the Spiral was fought and defeated. Lok had now enough experience to work on his own and had recently put up his own team. Sophie continued her studies and would sometimes share her work with Lok as well as her life and home. Dante and Zhalia were taking some short, yet well deserved time off.</p><p>Zhalia woke up first. They had been together for a while now. Despite the undeniable attraction, it wasn't easy at first. He was the lone wolf, the charismatic hero always lost in his thoughts, and she was a former spy, used to be alone, not yet accustomed to love and being loved, after all. Going to some explorative missions together, just the two of them, had allowed them to get used to each other's presence. They had, of course, lived together before, along with Lok and Sophie and Cherit as well, but it was different. They were on important missions, then. They were always on the run. They didn't have the time to properly talk about their feelings, let alone live together, though both were fully aware of their strong feelings towards each other. But then everything finally fell into the right place. And they fell into each other's arms.</p><p>Zhalia gasped under her breath as a longing caress from Dante interrupted her train of thoughts. She slowly turned her head towards him, smiling innocently as she leaned closer, her back against his chest; she looked him in the eyes, and basked in that feeling of safety that was still so new to her.<em> "Everything okay?"</em> he smiled, caressing her cheek once again. A tip of malice was in his words, though so loving and tender. <em>"Yeah..."</em> She gazed at his eyes, at his strong figure, dreamily, then back at his eyes again. She couldn't help but smile in return.<em> "I still can't believe you care about me. I am so grateful."</em> A bit of embarrassment could be seen in her eyes for the sudden confession that made her feel vulnerable. Dante took a deep breath, though not interrupting their eye contact.</p><p>His stare was gentle, yet somehow turned more serious by concern. He wished she could love herself more, and he was surely doing everything he could to make it happen, loving and protecting and respecting and caring for her always - not that it wasn't completely instinctive for him. But the thought of not being humanly capable of completely filling the void that decades of solitude had created in her, made him hurt from an unappeasable desire of being enough. But he never told her about it, he never would: it wasn't her fault, after all.</p><p><em>"Zhalia"</em> he said<em> "You deserve it. All of it, all of this."</em> He held her a little closer. <em>"I'm the one who's infinitely grateful that fate allowed me to meet such a wonderful, strong, lovable woman... And that she loves me back!"</em> The love declaration was interrupted by his laugh of pure happiness, and he bent over to kiss her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>